


Chocolate Kiss

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: José learns that there are other ways to make up for entirely eating his boyfriend’s chocolate box.





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a little early because last year, I remember that there was some problems on AO3 and people had difficulties posting their stuff (anyway, it’s Valentine’s Day in some parts of the world, so I am not that early to be honest).

“ ** _José!!_** ”                                                                     

José almost choked on a piece of chocolate when he heard his boyfriend scream his name.

After forcing himself to swallow the chocolate, he faced Panchito. As he expected, he saw him unhappy—almost sulking—with his arms crossed.

“Are you eating **_my_** chocolates?”

José tried to hide a smile, Panchito was really cute when he was sulking, but he couldn’t lie to him. Panchito knew him too well. However, he still decided to try.

“No…”

“ _Yes_ , you are! You have chocolate on your beak, I can see it!” Panchito accused.

José automatically put his hand on the side of his mouth to see that his boyfriend was right. He burst out laughing at how ridiculous this scenario ended up being.

Panchito sighed, he was still upset, but most of his anger disappeared. José’s genuine laugh had a magical effect on his mood, he supposed. If he weren’t so upset by the fact that there were no chocolates left for him, he would have laughed as well.

“Don’t feel like this, meu amor.” José replied.

The truth was that José bought him a big chocolate box –Panchito’s favourite—for Valentine’s Day this morning. He was waiting to give it to his boyfriend later, after a romantic diner, but seeing that Panchito had a sudden craving for chocolates, he thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to give it to him now. Especially since he was the reason why Panchito didn’t have chocolates in the first place.

 “Come here, I have something wonderful for you that you will _love_.” With a flirty tone, José winked at Panchito, gesturing him to come closer, while he hid the box behind his back.

Seeing José flirting like this, Panchito’s mind was thinking about something entirely different. He sighed and approached the parrot.

“Listen, you’re a good kisser Zé, but it will take more than a kiss for me to forgive you.” Panchito remarked, before conceding to kiss him.

Even by surprise, José returned the kiss. Judging by Panchito’s tone, he was expecting the kiss to be short and quick. However, Panchito’s kiss lingered longer.

After breaking up, Panchito looked at him in the eyes. The rooster’s earlier frustration changed to interest and surprise.

“You taste like chocolate…”

José shrugged and laughed. Now, he certainly couldn’t lie about eating the chocolates. But by another surprise, Panchito kissed him again… and again…

After the fifth kiss, José gently stopped him.

“I’m definitely not complaining… but just so you know,” He pulled the chocolate box from behind his back. “ _This_ was actually what I wanted to give you.”

Panchito took the box and looked over at him.

“O-Oh, thanks!” He laughed almost embarrassingly, blushing. There was a short moment of silence as Panchito looked at the box of chocolate. He then set the box next to him and returned to José. “But if you don’t mind, I prefer how it tastes this way.”

José smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/129060622066/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-eating-chocolate-then  
> I thought it would be a good one for Valentine’s Day.


End file.
